We'll Always Have Paris
by VampirePrincess156
Summary: Nessie loved Alec more than anyone could understand.And he loved her more than his one life.He would happily die for her.Now they live together in Paris away from anyone who would tear them apart.Nessie left her family and he left his, each for love.
1. Chapter 1

Nessie groaned as her alarm clock went off. Rolling over she smashed the clock off the nightstand, with her eyes still closed. She rolled back over and fell back asleep.

"Nessie you need to wake up." The dark haired boy said from the bathroom.

"No." She replied stubbornly. He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Come on we're gonna be late." He said as he trailed soft, tender kisses along her neck and jaw, finaly landing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm." Nessie deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"No no no. We don't have time for this." He said breaking the kiss.

"Alec its to early." Nessie groaned.

"Nessie I'm gonna take a shower." He said smirking as he walked to the bathroom. She smiled and got up to follow him.

"Oh you know just how to wake me up." She said walking in after him.

"Shut up." Alec said playfuly, pulling her into his arms.

After their shower Alec and Renesmee were sitting in a cafe below their apartment. She ordered a coffee and scone as they sat down. Alec was sitting there watching the way the sun shined on Renesmee's bronze colored curled. She noticed him watching her and smiled, making his breathe stop.

"What are you looking at?" She asked still smiling.

"Just speachless over your beauty is all." She giggled and leaned over the table, capturing his lips with hers. It was the best thing in the world to kiss Alec. It felt like the whole world melted around them and she was left here with this beautiful boy that loved her with every ounce of his being. And she loved him so much she'd give up the world for him and she knew that he felt the same way.

Things had definitly changed since Renesmee left Forks and her family. She didn't want to leave her family, but what they were forcing her to do was wrong and not at all what she wanted and if they wouldn't support her relationship with Alec she had to choose. And her choice was plain to see. Nessie frowned at the thought of her family, Alec seeing her face so crestfallen knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"You can call them you know." He said softly.

"I know." She replied in a whisper. She was blinking back tears at the thought of calling her family. She missed them so much it almost hurt, but she couldn't live without Alec and her parents should have understood that better than anybody. But they wouldn't accept him and that meant they couldn't accept her. So she left with Alec and together they moved to France and lived in their apartment, masquerading as college students.

Things were so easy with Alec. She didn't have to make herself love him like she did with Jacob. Jake was a great guy and Nessie hated to have to break his heart but she couldn't pretend anymore. She first fell in love with Alec after she left Jake. Nessie was vacationing in Spain when she meet him. She vaguely remembered him from her childhood but the person she meet in Barcelona was different than the one from her memories. This quite, thoughtful man was nothing like the evil vampire from her memories. Alec recognized her immediatly, because of her odd scent he said.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Alec asked her while flipping through a magazine.

"I was thinking of running down to Paris and picking up a few things." She said.

"I don't we just move there if you want?" Alec asked.

"No. I love Gargilesse* it is our home after all."

"Yes I suppose it is." Alec smiled at her and Renesmee felt her heart flutter.

Nessie finished eating and Alec payed the bill. They stood up and walked down the street, Alec wrapped his arm around her waiste and whispered in her ear. Renesmee giggled as she felt his hot breathe tickle her ear and neck. To anyone else they looked like a normal teenage couple, not a care in the world.

"We need to hunt tonight. How about up over the hills in the valley. I know how you love the bears up there." He whispered.

"Sounds romantic." Nessie giggled then looked into Alec's eyes. They were dark, showing his hunger, but you could faintly see the ring of gold in his iris. After they started dating Alec changed his diet to animals instead of people. Renesmee could still remember the day he told her.

Flashback

"You don't have to do it." Renesmee said holding his hands in hers.

"I but I do, for you. I see how it hurts you every time I comeback from a hunt. You can barely look at me and I can't stand it." He said. Nessie said nothing.

"See you can't deny it." Alec brushed away her hair gently. "I'm doing it for you." He said.

Renesmee only looked at him. Was he really gonna do this for her, give up his lifestyle. Alec caressed her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Anything for you Renesmee." He said softly.

End Flashback

"I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you to." He responded.

Nessie walked into the apartment at just after midnight. They were just getting back from their hunt and she felt full and happy.  
Alec's arms encircled her waist as the door shut behind him. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, biting softly here and there. Nessie tilted her head as her eyes fluttered closed, letting out a soft moan. He turned her around so she was facing him and kissed her lips. His tonge ran across her bottom lip and she parted her mouth in response. Her mouth tasted delicouisly like blood and vanilla, a taste he loved more than anything.

Nessie tugged on his jacket and it fell easily to the floor. He pulled away and took off her shirt as she unbottoned his jeans. Alec could see the hunger in her eyes and it was the sexiest thing in the world to him. Nessie tore off his shirt than quickly rid herself of her pants. She grabbed him and kissed him roughly as he pushed her onto their sofa. She pulled his hair as her undid her bra and kissed down her collar bone and breasts. She pulled him back up to her and kissed him deeply, his hands ran down her legs and hiked them around his waist as he tore off her panties.

He wanted her as badly as she wanted him and being together like this was something neither of them could fully describe in words. Something that was only shared with eachother. A passion so intense they could only feel it with one another and no one else. And the fact that they didn't need to sleep only made it better. Nessie would be a little sore in the morning but she didn't care, being with Alec left her happily breahtless and amazingly at peace. This was gonna be a long, amazing night.


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie woke up the next day in her bed without Alec. Figuring Alec carried her to bed after she fell asleep on the couch, Nessie got up and walked into the bathroom. Renesmee could hear Alec in the next room arguing with someone in french. Nessie walked out into the living room just as the door slammed shut, puzzled she looked at Alec.

"What happened?" She asked innocently.

"Our landlord was complaining about the noise last night. Again." Nessie blushed. Alec just smirked at her, watching her pale skin bloom into roses as she blushed. It was something he really loved about her.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Nay still full from last night." She said then noticed all the feathers lying on the floor. "What happened... Oh god." She said finally seeing the couch. It was torn up on the sides and springs were sticking out on the cushions. Nessie was mortified and turned a deep crimson. Alec only laughed at her expression then put his arm around her waist.

"Don't fret darling I'll get a new one. But it might be a better financial decision to forgo one all together." He said to her.

"Shut up." She smacked him playfully on the arm. He responded by scooping her into his arms bridal style and whirling her around faster than a tornado before running to the bedroom and dropping her on the bed before pouncing on top of her and playfully pinning her arms to her sides. He placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips before pulling away and standing up, her offered his hand to her.

"That was totally unneeded." She said grabbing his hand and standing up.

"Still love me?" Alec asked playfully.

"Yes even though your infurating at the moment." She replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec and Nessie walked through the crowded streets of Paris. Nessie wore a pair of black ripped jeans, a brown leather jacket, black boots, a long tank top, and a fedora, letting her long reddish curls flow down her back**.(A/N you can find the link to the outfit on my profile.)** She looked beautiful and Alec couldn't help but hold her a little closer after seeing some of the guys staring at her. Their eyes were shimmering a dark topaz color because of last nights hunt and it only served to make them an even more beautiful couple. They were beautiful on their own but together they were dazzling and had a certain light surrounding them. Even the humans had to stare as they walked past.

Suddenly Nessie broke away from Alec and ran excitedly toward a street vendor selling many colorful scarfs, hats, and jewelry. Alec caught up to her and looked on with an indulgent smile reserved only for Renesmee. He looked over her shoulder at the necklace that caught her eye.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked holding up a black ribbon necklace with a blue translucent glass heart pendant hanging on it.

"Very unique. Do you want it?" He asked. Fully willing to buy her anything that would make her happy. Her smile lit up her entire face and for a moment Alec thought his heart might start beating again at the sight.

"Oh please please please." She said looking up at him through her dark lashes. Alec turned to the vendor and spoke a few words in french to the old gypsie women before paying her. He took the glass necklace out of her hand and walked behind her. Nessie pulled her hair away from her neck as Alec clasped the ribbon around her neck. He pulled his hands away as she turned around to face him, her face bright and happy as she looked at the glowing blue heart around her neck.

"Thank thank thank." She squealed in childish delight. Nessie jumped into his arms and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Ok ok you are very welcome Nessie." He said setting her down on the pavement.

"Alec I love you for so many different reasons, this being one of them." She said then skipped down the street.

Renesmee was walking through a plaza of shops in the center of Paris by herself. Alec was off at some meeting with the landlord. So Nessie had the whole day to herself in one of the most amazing city's in the world, oh life was good. At least it was until Nessie caught a familiar scent in the air. Nessie wiped her head in the direction of the scent but only in time to see a fleeting figure in a yellow dress and scarf. Aunt Alice. Nessie put down the bag in her hands and walked as quickly as possible after her. Soon Renesmee found herself in a small side street empty of people, except for Alice who stood there in her bright yellow dress and red scarf.

"Aunt Alice." Nessie said.

"Nessie. I've missed you so much. I mean its only been a few years but you look so grown up and beautiful and oh I can't believe you're living in Paris, I always knew you would love France. I mean-" Alice rambled.

"Stop talking. Just please stop talking. I just need a moment to absorb the fact that you're actualy here and I just, I need a, I need a moment." Nessie said panicking.

"Oh Ness I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Its ok." Alice cooed, wrapping her arms around Nessie's frail shoulders. Nessie pulled away and took a few steps back toward the main street.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'm having furniture delivered and I need to meet the movers to let them in." Nessie turned around and prepared to leave.

"Oh new furniture, how lovely! I'll come with you to see it." Nessie wanted to say no but something about being back in Aunt Alice's arms and hearing her voice was so comforting, it felt like going home again. Nessie only nodded and walked back in the direction of her apartment, Alice following quietly.

"Well here we are." Renesmee said as they stepped into her home. The mover's had just put the sofa down and were leaving as her and Alice stepped inside.

"It really is amazing what a young lady you've become. Oh I can still remember when you where just a baby in my arms." Alice sighed dreamily.

"Where's Uncle Jasper or mom and dad?" Nessie asked, taking off her jacket.

"Well Jasper's at our hotel room and Bella and Edward don't know I'm here."

"What? You mean they didn't send you here to drag me back to Forks or where ever the hell they are now." Nessie said in disbelief.

"No I had a vision, it was blurry and I couldn't make out much but I saw you and the Eiffel Tower. I decided to come and reason with you." Alice said flipping through a photo album that she found in a desk drawer. Nessie snorted at the statement.

"Oh cause I'm just a little girl who's throwing a tantrum at not getting what she wanted. Really Aunt Alice?" But Alice didn't answer, she had stopped at a page and was staring intently at the photo on the page. Nessie walked over to her and looked at the photo. It was the photo of Alec and Nessie's first anniversary. The photo showed Nessie scooped up in Alec's arms and as they kissed passionately, behind them you could see the Eiffel Tower and the shimmering waters of The Sane River. The moon was large and full in the sky behind them. It was one of Renesmee's favorite picture's of them, but now it only made her feel awkward standing next to her aunt.

"I'll take that." Nessie said as she pulled the album out of Alice's hands and placed it back inside it's drawer.

"I didn't know you were still with him." Alice said softly.

"You would if you bothered to call." Nessie replied bitterly.

"It's a two way street Nessie. I can smell him now that I think about it. So you two live together?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. And he'll be home soon." Nessie said sitting on the new sofa.

"I should probably go. Your Uncle Jasper and I are staying at this hotel. Please come see him Ness he's really missed you." Alice handed her a business card for a hotel then bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. She was out the door a second later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey I'm home." Alec called from the doorway. Nessie was curled up on the sofa, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Nessie." Alec rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest.

"Aunt Alice was here. And I don't know what to do." Nessie said.

"You should go see her, I know that's what you want." Alec cooed.

"What if they make me go back. I can't leave you." Nessie sobbed.

"Renesmee you're your own person. Your family can't make you do anything you don't want to, you already proved that once when you ran away." Alec said. Nessie remembered that night perfectly.

_Flashback_

_"Renesmee Carly Cullen you cannot be serious!" Bella yelled at her daughter._

_"Oh my god I can't believe you're lecturing me about this. What happened to accepting me no matter what?" Nessie questioned her mother in disbelief._

_"Your mother is right Nessie. You don't know how dangerous he is, its out of the question." Edward said firmly._

_"Out of the question. Out of the question! What am I five! You can't just boss me around like I'm still a kid!" Nessie was furious._

_"Maybe we should hear her out Edward. She's not a child anymore." Carlisle said reasonably._

_"Carlisle's right we should hear her out." Esme said gently._

_"No. Nessie's just a child. She can't make this kinds of decisions on her own. Go to bed Nessie you'll feel better tomorrow." Bella said, trying to comfort her. Nessie didn't speak she just ran. She ran for miles until she found herself outside an airport terminal in Port Angeles. She walked inside and called Alec. She told him about what happened and planned to meet him in Paris. Buying that ticket was the hardest thing she ever had to do. It made it all real and suddenly Nessie new what she was doing. She had to choose between her family and Alec. And being here, in this airport, meant the chose was clear. It was Alec. It would allways be Alec. No matter what, she would allways chose Alec. Nessie bought the ticket and boarded her plane. As the plane lifted off the ground Nessie looked down at Forks, at her home, one last time. She had every intent to never come back, but she knew her family would be looking for her soon enough._

_"Goodbye." Nessie murmered out the window as the plane took off._

_End Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie woke up that morning feeling better than she had in a while. She looked up to see Alec watching her, the purest look of love in his eyes. He did this every night, he curled up with her on the bed and watched her sleep. Every now and then she would place her hand on his exposed chest and he would see her dreams. It was always something very intimate between them, her using her powers to show him her thoughts. To be inside someones mind was the ultimate connection and he treasured every thought.

"Morning." He murmured down at her. He closed the space between them with a soft, lingering kiss. It was loving and sweet, but there was still passion, a burning desire hidden underneath.

"I think I'm gonna go to the hotel and see my Uncle Jasper." Nessie said, sitting up.

"Really. Why not Alice?" Alec quirked an eyebrow. Nessie thought he looked the cutest like this, all confused.

"Uncle Jazz has always just been really easy to talk too. Unlike the rest of my family he doesn't treat me like a child that needs to be coddled. He never judges me." Nessie got out of bed and walked to her closet. Alec went to the dresser and pulled on a red button down shirt and black jeans.

Nessie put on a strapless black and blue plaid dress with a studded black leather jacket. She pulled on a pair of blue open toed ankle boots and a white circle necklace.(A/N link to outfit in my profile) Nessie grabbed her Iphone and the card from the hotel her aunt had given to her, she looked at the back and saw the room number 489 written in her aunts handwriting. Nessie took one final look at herself in the full length mirror. Aunt Alice was right she had changed. She had grown up in the four years since she left home. Renesmee Cullen was a women now, she knew who she was and nobody was gonna change her.

"I guess I should." Nessie said after a moment.

"Hey I love you and I'd do anything for you. If every you feel lost, remember that and you'll find your way back to me. Always." Alec said brushing away a strand of hair.

"Okay. I love you too. Bye." Nessie gave him a kiss before leaving through the door and down the stairs to the street.

"Here goes everything." Renesmee sighed and called a cab.

* * *

Nessie stood outside the hotel and waited as her aunt zipped past the crowd towards the main shopping square. She quickly went inside and to the guest elevators. She pressed the button for level four and waited. There were three other people on the elevator with her, there was a teenage couple, a business man with a cell phone permanently attached to his ear, and a women around her mom's age. Nessie could feel the teenage boy's eyes on her as she waited, soon enough the door dinged and the couple made to leave, the girl tried to push Nessie but ended falling back like she hit a brick wall.

"Oh I'm sorry." Nessie said, offering her hand. The girl rudely ignored it and got up on her own. Nessie walked out behind them and heard the girl whisper to her boyfriend.

"What a freak." Nessie only smirked at her obvious jealousy.

She stopped in front of a door that read 489. She knocked twice and in an instant the door swung open to reveal Jasper. He smiled down at her like he knew she was there all along.

"Hey Uncle Jasper." Nessie smiled up at him as he bent down and gave her a hug.

It hadn't hit her until now just how much she'd missed her family. And being here, in her uncle's arms, felt so safe and right she couldn't believe how long it had taken her to see this.

"I'v missed you Uncle Jasper." She said pulling away and stepping inside the hotel room.

"Me to kid. Me to. So how have you been?" Jasper sat down on the couch as Nessie stood by the window across from him.

"Really you're gonna ask that? Lets cut to the chase Aunt Alice obviously told you I'm still with Alec." Nessie wasn't in the mood to be jerked around.

"Yes she did. But I knew you would go to him the day you ran away." Jasper as calm and understanding. He knew her feelings from the start and he knew they were real.

"Oh Uncle Jazz what am I gonna do!" Nessie cried. She ran to her uncle and he held her tightly in his arms. He had missed holding his niece this way, he'd missed her.

"It's okay Nessie, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Jasper cooed, smoothing her hair. It was something that always comforted her, every since she was a baby.

"What should I do? I can't leave him, but I'll never be fully separated from my family either. What should I do?" She asked looking up at Jasper pleadingly.

"I can't tell you that Nessie. You're all grown up now and need to make your own choices. But I can tell you that we all really miss you. That we all love you and we just want you back home, in our lives. Edward and Bella have realised their mistakes and they just want to see you again." Jasper said.

It was all true, the whole family missed her. They lived their lives and kept living but just barely. There was a missing piece of their family and it had taken them a long time to realise that Renesmee wasn't a child anymore. She wouldn't be back the next day saying how sorry she was or how much she missed them. She was grown up now and had to live her own life, away from her family and on her own. She needed to find out who she was and not who her family always said she was. She wasn't little Nessie anymore. She wasn't a child that needed to be protected from world, she was a women that needed to see the world. Needed to have her own experiences and not her family's. She had to live.

"You're right. I need to figure this out on my own. I'll call you when I make a descion." Nessie got up and walked to the door.

"I love you Nessie and I hope I get that call." Jasper said calmly, but there was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I love you too Uncle Jasper. Goodbye." She hugged him one last time, then walked out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Nessie got home late that night. Alec was sitting in the living room looking worried, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her walk in. She took off her coat and walked up to him.

"Ness there you are. I was so worried and why haven't you answered your phone. I-" Alec was cut off by Nessie's kiss. She kissed him desperately, hoping to forget about her day. After her talk with Uncle Jasper Renesmee spent the rest of the day, and a good amount of the night, running through the french country side. Trying to clear her head.

Nessie clawed at his clothes and ripped his shirt off hungrily. He unzipped her dress and it landed softly at her feet, she didn't even bother taking off her shoes. Soon they were both naked and he had her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her down the hall and into the bedroom.

Nessie completely forgot about the days events and the impending decision that she had to make. Tonight was only about one thing. Her and Alec. It was about them and their way of expressing their love for each other. This was the most intimate time they shared together and it really showed how much love they shared. Alec was always gentle with Nessie, always loving and tender, a part of him he never showed anyone else. And Nessie was wild and ravenous in bed, something she was never allowed to be growing up. They showed each other parts of themselves that they never showed anyone else. Alec loved Nessie's rebellious nature and her wild spirit. And Nessie loved Alec's tenderness and loving manner. They had both been denied their true nature but together they could be themselves. Tonight was gonna be amazing.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I really appreciate your reviews. Anyway I'v read a lot of Alec and Renesmee story's and something that occurred to me is a lot of people tend to not really give her, her own personality. Like a lot of people always make her act, dress, and think like Bella or Alice instead of her having her own unique personality. The thing I like most about writing Nessie is the fact that you can have her be whoever you want. She can have her own style, personality, and mannerisms. She can be her own person instead of a Bella or Alice clone. And with Nessie growing up the way she did don't you think she'd be coddled and treated like a child most of her life. And don't you think she would get frustrated and not really know who she is because of that?

Anyway thanks for reading and listening to my rant.  
Please leave a review and I'll luv you forever.  
Promise :) :) :)

XOXO

VampirePrincess156 ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie giggled as Alec trailed soft, butterfly kisses down her bare shoulders and back.

"Stop it." Nessie said playfully. She was lying on her stomach propped up by her elbows. Renesmee and Alec were lying in bed after the events of the day. The clock on the night stand read 3:30 in the morning. The bedroom was completely dark as the couple lay in bed together. The window was open letting in a cool breeze and the sounds and smells of the city below. Moonlight streaked through the window in long silver patterns across Nessie's bare, pale back. Causing her skin to glow in a silvery light.

"Mmmhhm" Alec smiled as he looked at her. He was absolutly beautiful, Nessie thought. His eyes glittered like drops of gold in the dark room, his dark brown hair messy and ticking up at odd angles, and an impish smile playing on his lips. Nessie leaned in and kissed him softly.

"You should get some sleep darling." He said after pulling away. Nessie merely nodded and layed down, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Alec, so much." Renesmee said quietly.

"I know and I love you more than anything else in this entire world." Alec burried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. She had the most unique scent in the world, there was a smell of citrus maybe oranges and her blood that ran right under the surface of her skin. Nessie brought her hand up to his face and let him look into her mind with her power.

"I want you to dream with me." She said. He brought his hand up and held her hand against his cheek. Soon she fell asleep and he closed his eyes, not quite asleep but lost inside her mind.

* * *

Alec left early that morning. He quietly got out of bed and got dressed before sneaking out at dawn. He ran through the woods and up around the trees in swift, graceful movements. Soon he was in front of the hotel doors and bracing himself.

"You're doing this for Nessie. It's all for Nessie." He repeated as he walked into the lobby and to the elevators. The doors dinged and Alec stepped inside. He stood there awkwardly as he waited for his floor. Finally the doors opened and he walked quickly down the hallway stopping in front of a door. Alec took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

"Hello Alec?" Jasper asked confused at seeing him there. He was expecting Alice coming back from another shopping trip but instead founf Alec, who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Hello Jasper. I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure Alec." Jasper replied and let the other man in.

* * *

Nessie woke up to the afternoon sun streaming through her window. She stretched her arms up over her head and yawned loudly.

"Alec?" Nessie yelled for her boyfriend. Nothing. Renesmee got up and went to her vanity there was a post it note attached to her mirror. "Meet me at the cafe in an hour." Nessie read. She was a little confused but decided to trust him and went to go get ready.

After Nessie was dressed she walked down to the cafe.

"Hello Nessie." Alec said as he sat down across from her.

"Hey. So where have you been all day?" Nessie asked.

"I went to see Jasper." He replied calmly.

"What?" Renesmee asked eyes wide in disbelief.

"We had a rather nice conversation actually. And we both agreed on one thing." Alec replied.

"About what?" Nessie asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen. And I want to live the rest of my life with you, but our life is never goning to be easy as long as this feud with your family is going on. I would do anything to make you happy and I know how much you miss them." Alec paused, took a deep breathe, and looked directly into her warm brown eyes. "So I think it's time for us to go back to Forks and talk this out like mature adults with Edward and Bella."

Nessie just stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious?

"I-I don't know what to say." Nessie stuttered out in shock.

"Well say you're going upstairs to pack because our plane leaves in five hours." Alec smirked at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards their apartment. Nessie just followed numbly, too shocked to even protest.

They packed for the next two hours in thoughtful silence. Nessie was wrapping her head around seeing her family again and how they would react to Alec, while Alec wondered what the Cullen's reaction would be.

Soon they were in a cab on the way to the airport with their luggage resting in the trunk. The next couple hours passed in a blur of airport security, passports and busy people rushing their way past the young, beautiful couple about to board their plane.  
When Nessie finally came out of her daze she realized that she was already on a plane, sitting next to Alec, about to take off. There was no turning back. Renesmee Cary Cullen was going home for the first time since she ran away for love, four years ago.

"Here I come. Ready or not." Nessie murmured as the plane took off. Watching as her home got smaller and smaller in the distance.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update I've had a major case of writers block and am just now getting over it. Review and I'll luv u forever. :) :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

Rain poured down outside their window as Nessie stared unblinkingly out. It was all to familiar to her. The rain, the dark skies, and the overgrowth of trees outlining the edges of the city. They were staying in one of the few hotels in Port Angeles, just outside of Forks.

"I can't believe they moved back here." Nessie murmured softly. An air of nostalgia was heavy in her soul at the return to her childhood home. Edward and Bella had decided to move back two years ago and of course where one Cullen went the whole family followed.

"Renesmee we have been locked in this room for three days. You can't avoid them forever." Alec said from behind her.

"You brought me here, but you can't make me go back to that house." She turned and gave him a stubborn glare.

"Lets just go once. Go see Esme and Carlisle maybe?" Alec said. He knew her to well and was using her affection for her grandparents against her. She thought for a moment before she felt her resolve crumble.

"Fine. Just to see Esme and Carlisle." Nessie said. She only called them Grandma and Grandpa in private, rarely even then, because they looked to young to possible be grandparents.

Alec smiled triumphantly at her as she stubbornly glared back. He won this round.

Nessie was a ball of nervous energy that morning. Running around looking for what to wear. The younger Cullens had left two hours ago and it would just be Esme home until they came back.

"Stop fussing she won't care what you're wearing." Alec said as he finished buttoning his own black shirt and walked up behind her.

Renesmee stood in the bathroom leaning over the sink and applying eyeliner. He wrapped his arms around her small waist as she finished.

"How do I look?" She asked. Looking at him through the mirror.

"Lovely as always, darling." He replied with a chaste kiss to her neck. They stood there looking every bit opposite but somehow uniquely the same. Renesmee wore a light blue dress accented by yellow heels and had Alec's leather jacket thrown on over top. Alec wore a dark button down shirt and dark jeans.

"Are we really gonna do this." She asked.

"Yep." Alec responded cheerfully. With a deep sigh she turned around gave him a half-hearted glare before she walked out with him at her heels.

Esme was silently cleaning her already meticulous house. She wondering if the walls in the living room needed a new coat of paint when the door bell chimed through the house. Esme put down the dust pan and walked over to the door.

"Hey grandma Esme." Nessie smiled as the door opened on her grandmother's warm face.

"Renesmee." Esme smiled happily at her granddaughter. It had been so long since she saw her face. Esme wrapped her arms quickly around the small the girl, breathing in her scent. Nessie slowly put arms around the older women. Her grandmothers voice brought back so many memories and emotions that it brought tears to her eyes. Nessie closed her eyes and let go of her grandmother.

"It is so great to see you." Esme said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. You to." Nessie replied. She looked over at Alec, who stood uncomfortably far from her. One look in his eyes and she understood his sudden distance. He was anxious, afraid of stepping on Esme's toes and offending her. Renesmee smiled slightly and intertwined her fingers with his, trying to ease his tension.

"Alec thank you for convincing my granddaughter to come home." Esme replied warmly.

"No problem." Alec responded politely.

"I would love to stay but I promised Carlisle that I would meet him at the hospital for lunch. How about you kids come with us?" Esme asked. Nessie was a little hesitant to go but seeing her grandmother's face so bright and happy made her resolve crumble and she merely nodded.

"Great!" Esme clapped her hands together and went to grab her purse.


End file.
